Biographies and Lies
| image = File:Rdr_biographies_lies02.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Casa Madrugada | end = Casa Madrugada | prereqs = | giver = Landon Ricketts | location = Diez Coronas | rewards = Boom Bait | previous = Undead Nightmare mission strand: "American Imperialism" | next = Undead Nightmare mission strand: "Mother Superior Blues" Part 2 }} is a side-mission in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. Story When Marston reaches Casa Madrugada, he finds that while it is not overrun with the Undead, it is also not completely free of them either. John discovers very quickly the town is relatively safe because it is being protected single-handedly by Landon Ricketts. John had been under the impression that things were quieter in Mexico, but is now finding that this is not the case. Naturally, John asks Ricketts for his take on the undead plague, but all Ricketts can offer is that, despite having seen and done ugly and horrible things in his life, he'd never seen anything quite as ugly and horrible as the dead walking. Ricketts does, at least, propose a solution, which is to find something that will attract the Undead so they can kill them en masse. When John mentions that Nigel West Dickens' Elixir works as bait, Ricketts suggests John get him a few bottles and some Dynamite. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Undead Nightmare mission: "American Imperialism" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Speak with Landon Ricketts in Casa Madrugada. *Locate at least 2 sticks of Dynamite and 2 bottles of Undead Bait. *Return to Casa Madrugada and give the items to Ricketts. Mission Details John then has to make or find a bottle of Nigel West Dickens' Elixir, and Dynamite for Landon. You can obtain Dynamite after you have successfully saved El Matadero from zombies. After bringing both to Ricketts, he opens one bottle of the elixir, sticks dynamite in it and throws that bottle at the zombie. The zombie heads towards it and Landon shoots at the ground blowing the zombie up. After talking some more, Landon gives John some of the Boom Bait, and John completes the mission having 2 Boom Baits. Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Attacks Ricketts before speaking to him when returning the goods. *Dies. Mission Complete Unlockables *Boom Bait Tips For the mission the player needs to have two dynamite and Undead bait. Players can receive: Two sticks of Dynamite by heading to a town and save it from the zombie hordes. Try Gaptooth Breach and Agave Viejo. When you've successfully rid each area of zombies, you'll receive at least one stick of Dynamite from each. Players will rarely get Dynamite from killing and searching zombies. Players can acquire Undead Bait by Collecting one 1 Wild Feverfew and 1 Prairie Poppy to create one Undead Bait. Wild Feverfew can be found in the area surrounding Armadillo, Thieves' Landing and other areas across Cholla Springs and Hennigan's Stead. Prairie Poppy are located in Great Plains, near Broken Tree. *Another thing that a player can do is have the unlimited ammo cheat, so a player only has to get one stick of dynamite to complete the mission. However, activating cheats disables achievements and trophies. Glitches There is sometimes a glitch in the cutscene in the latter part of this mission where there will be two versions of Landon Ricketts. One will move and act as normal within the scene and the other will sit permanently in a chair smoking. Gallery rdr_biographies_lies03.jpg rdr_biographies_lies04.jpg File:Rdr_biographies_lies.jpg|And we have Boom Bait... rdr_biographies_lies06.jpg rdr_biographies_lies07.jpg Video Walkthrough Achievements/Trophies Completing this mission will contribute to acquiring the following trophy/achievement: Related Content es:Biografías y mentiras Category:Undead Nightmare Missions